unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DeletedContent/Vehicle Customization Ideas
Vehicle-Mounted Weapons and Defenses Mounted MG Basically, any MG can be mounted either on top of several vehicles (in the bed of the pickup, on top of the military vehicles and APC, or at the back or front of any vehicle with a back or front window. They basically work like a normal MG, but with no recoil, more accuracy, and a (theroretically) infinite magazine. You load them by putting in military or civilian ammo boxes, which load 200 rounds in for your usage (makes no sense, sure, but balancing > logic in terms of games). 150 degree turn radius for the front gun, 180 for the back one, and full rotation for the top-mounted gun. However, it's range is by reduced by around 40% (in order to prevent the exploitation of the stability and accuracy buffs for sniping), and it can only mount iron sights as sights (no scopes, for the aforementioned reason) Armor Plating In a nutshell, taking some metal plates and welding it onto a car's sides, front, back, or front windows (and using it to make a little lookout bit, like on the APC). It basically protects one side of your car from zombie attacks, but can be shot/knocked off by either high-caliber weapons (like the Grizzly) or by a melee (all work, but the sledgehammer or repair tool work the best by far). Wooden Plating Basically armor plating, but it only protects against zombie attacks. Can easily be shot to pieces or destroyed with any melee weapons (as with the Armor Plating, all melees work, but those that are good at cutting wood, like chainsawas and axes, work best). Wooden Spikes You can put wooden spikes on the front of most cars in the game. They let you impale zombies and players. Need I say more? Mounted AR Basically a mounted MG, but it feeds out of a normal assault rifle magazine, and can only be mounted in the windows and backs of vehicles (never the roof). Same buffs (and de-buffs) apply. Metal Spikes Made with metal bars. They are basically wooden spikes, but with much higher durability. Note that these are NOT caltrops. Caltrop Box Basically, a series of caltrops (as many as the player stored) in the back of the car (up to 5), that can be released w/ a simple button click. Quite simple really! Utilities Side-Strapped Fuel Cans Basically you can strap a fuel can to the side of a vehicle, allowing for you to quickly grab a fuel can off the side and refuel the car (as opposed to having to lug around a bunch of fuel tanks). The ATV and Snowmobile can both carry 1, most civilian cars can carry 4, the roadster can carry 3 (2 on the sides, 1 on the front), and most larger vehicles (like Urals and buses) can carry around 6. The military jeeps and humvees can both carry 5. Fuel Extender Requires some metal and a gas can. Basically, it extends a vehicle's fuel by as much as the can would normally refill the tank by (for example, if a truck gets refuled by 20% from one fuel can's usage, the extender would increase the total fuel capacity by 20%). The ATV and Snow mobile cannot use them, most civilian vehicles can use 1, as can taxis, and most larger vehicles (like buses or ambulences) as well as most military vehicles can use 2. Paint Jobs Basically you can repaint a vehicle to a specific color, provided you have some spray paint cans on you. Military vehicles can be painted military colors, civilian vehicles can be painted their normal colors, and certain vehicles (like ambulinces) can be painted military colors as well. You can also add ghillie mods onto certain vehicles, which will cover them and make them look like a small mound when they are unoccupied. Category:Blog posts